Our beloved Waltz
by shavanashi19
Summary: 3 new girls move to Saotome gakuen and each girl have a bond with the stars in this school.. who are they? WArning: typo, maybe a little OOC and OCs x the characters
1. Destiny Encounter

**Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama doesn't belong to me**

**Kusurika Akari, Aida Kirara dan Kurosaki Mary belongs to me**

**Ittoki Otoya X OC**

**Kurusu Syo X OC**

**Jinguji Ren X OC**

**Hey guys! Long time no see~ I hope you guys like this story! Anyway there's going to be a little OOC and maybe too many OC. But hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Syo-chaann!" Natsuki shouts. The ST*RISH members, Nanami Haruka, Aijima Cecil and Shibuya Tomochika are enjoying the sunlight and have a picknic in their school backyard

"What?!" Syo shouts back with anger. He already tired by Natsuki annoying voice

"Ne, please wear it? This Alice gown" Natsuki makes a puppy eyes

"No!" Syo answers with anger again. Saotome Gakuen is making a dance party for celebrating the school anniversary and the party will be held in a week. Natsuki already preaper making gowns and tuxedo for his friends

"Natsuki, Syo is a boy you know" Otoya shouts

"Eehh? But I'm sure it'll look cute on him!" Natsuki pouts

"I like Syo-kun better wearing a tuxedo I guess" Haruka said. Syo face turn red as he heard that

"Oh! Ochibi-chan, don't forget that you still have some rivals here" Ren tease Syo

"Then, how about Haruka wears the Alice gown!" Tomo-chan suggest

"Ah! That's a great idea. Nice.." Cecil said

**In front of the Saotome Gakuen gate at the same time..**

"Akari-chan! We'll be in the same class!" Said a girl with a green eyes and her hair is tied twin tails, her fingers are paint with black nail polish and her left arm wearing bracelets. She pats her friend shoulder Akari, a girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes, she looks really simple and she wears a pendant behind her new school uniform, her sweet face is making a smile

"Eeehh? I got a different class!" Shouts a girl that looks taller then the other two, her hair is length is not really long it only reaches her shoulder and her eyes are red maroon. Her hair side is clip with a black hair pin

"It's alright isn't it Mary-chi? Who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute boy!" Tease Kirara

"I'm here to study!" Mary shouts to her friend

"Hey, let's take a look around. Want to come?" Akari asks her two best friends

"Un! Let's go!" Kirara shouts in happiness. Then they start walking around their new school. "Ne, Akari, aren't you have a cousin that goes to school here?" Mary asks

"Ah, yes" Akari answers

"Who? Who?" Kirara asks in curiousity and walks closer to Akari

"His name is Shinomiya Natsuki" akari answer and looks happy looking around the school backyar. The school is so wide and green, it have a trees that're very tall and also a huge and beautiful lake, it makes the three girls heart feel happy

"Syo-chaaannn!" Natsuki shouts again

"No!" Syo shouts and roughly push Natsuki. His push is so rough that it makes Natsuki fall down and his glasses come off

"Ah!" Tomo-chan shouts

"Thi, this is bad! Kurusu what are you doing?!" Masato shouts at Syo

"Hey it's not my fault!" Syo answer in annoyment and he looks kind of panick. In a moment everyone expression turn into a scared and panick expression

"Shi, shinomiya-san?" Haruka tries to calm Natsuki down

"Don't Nanami!" Tokiya said and pull Haruka back. Tomo-chan already scared and holding Otoya back shirt

"You guys are noisy! Oi, midget! You dare to push me like that!" Satsuki said. A fight is happening, from a long distance this fight can be see. Kirara look at that direction and pull Mary's hand. "Ne, Mary-chi, is that a fight?" She asks

"It's not my problem" Mary answers coldly

"Where? Where?" Akari asks and look at where Kirara is pointing to. "Geh?! Nat, Natsuki?!" Without thinking Akari run and stand between the fight. Satsuki already topple a tree close to them, he tries to hit it into Syo face

"Wait! Satsuki, stop!" Akari shouts and stand in front of Syo. She tries to defend Syo from Satsuki

"Akari?" Satsuki stop, he put the tree down and look at Akari. Everyone is thinking who is that girl. Kirara and Mary follow Akari from behind

"What are you doing Akari?! Don't just run like that!" Kirara complain

"What is going on?" Mary asks. Ignoring her friend question, Akari talk to Satsuki, "satsuki! I know you're angry but is it nessecary to topple down a tree?!"

"Cih, why are you here? It's annoying when you're here!" Satsuki said, he put on the glasses back and change back into Natsuki

_"Are—?_ Akari-chan, why are you here? The tree is topple? What happen? Is there a huge wind?" Natsuki asks with an innocent, stupid and confuse looking face

"Ahahha.. Yeah, I guess" Akari answers with a sweatdrop

"Who is she Shinomiya?" Masato asks

"Hoo_—_ Their cute. May I know your name, lady?" Ren asks with a flirtious tone

**Pik!**

Mary's face suddenly turn into an angry face. "I hate seeing guy like this, let's go Akari, Kirara" Mary pull her friends hand

"Eeh? But we just met them!" Kirara pouts

"Now, now, let's just stay for awhile Mary" Akari calm Mary down

"Hmm.." Cecil look at Kirara with an annoying stare

"A.. Ano.. What's wrong?" Kirara asks

"Eng.. You look like someone.." Cecil answers

"Eh?! Really?!" Otoya shouts. "Ah! I know! She look just like Syo!" Otoya continue

"Haaa?!" Kirara and Syo shout at the same time

"Really? Let me see!" Tomo-chan pull Kirara hand and observe her, then she nods

_"Waaaii— _there are two Syo-chan here" Natsuki eyes are sparkiling and Syo is already trembilng in fear

"Are you guys a new students?" Ren asks

Akari nod, "yes, I'm Kusurika Akari, nice to meet you all" Akari smile at all of them

"I'm Aida Kirara, this is Mary-chi! Kurosaki Mary" Kirara introduce herself and Mary too

**_"Kurosaki?"_** Ren and Masato think when they heard Mary's full name

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, Akari-chan cousin" Natsuki smile and holding the Alice gown tightly

"I'm ittoki Otoya, nice to meet you guys" Otoya said with a sweet smile

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika! Call me Tomo-chan ok!" Tomo-chan said with a lucky-happy-smile

"Nanami Haruka_-desu"_ Haruka smile too

"I'm Jinguji Ren, nice to meet you ladies" Ren wink at Mary and that makes Mary feel annoyed more to Ren

"I'm Kurusu Syo! Nice to meet you guys! I think will be a good friends Aida-san!" Syo introduce himself with a grins

"Kirara is fine" Kirara giggle

"I'm Aijima Cecil, I'm a foreign, prince of Agnapolis. My mother is a japanese and because of that I'm staying here" Cecil introduce himself politely

Akari then look at the two teens that keep quite. One of them looks like Hayato! "I'm Ichinose Tokiya" Tokiya said. Akari smile softly seeing Tokiya, she feels really happy and it can be tell by seeing her face

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato" Masato said shortly

"Hijirikawa and Jinguji aren't they a rival?" Mary asks

"_Hoo— _Mary-chan knows much about us" Ren said

"I hate when you call my name like that!" Mary said

"I hope we'll be a good friends" Akari said in happiness

"Ah, do you guys know where're your classes?" Otoya asks the three girls

"Un, I'm in class A together with Kirara, I heard the teacher is Tsukimiya Ringo" Akari look at Kirara and asks at the same time too

"Yes, does Aida-chan know Ringo-sensei?" Otoya asks Kirara

"Well, yeah, he and I are friends even tough we're 6 years different but we're very close.." Kirara answers Otoya

"And what about Mary-chan?" Ren asks

"Stop calling me that! I'm in S class!" Mary shouts

"_Hoo—_ then it really is fate!" Ren tease Mary

"Hijirikawa is it? I know now why you think him as a rival" Mary said to Masato

"I guess someone knows my pain" Masato said along with a nods

"_Ne, _do you guys already know your room too?" Tomo-chan asks

"Not yet" Mary answers

"May I see your paper?" Haruka asks. Kirara nods and gives Haruka the paper

"Aida-san and Kurosaki-san is in the same room" Haruka said

"Eh? What about me?" Akari shouts in surprise

"Kusurika-san alone.." Haruka answers. Akari feels like her soul is taken away when he heard what just Haruka said

"A, ano?" Haruka said

"Ah, Akari-chan scared of being alone, darkness and ghostes" Kirara said with a sheepish grins

"So, are your stuff already sent?" Tomo-chan asks

"Yeah, they said It's arrive at the room 1 hours ago" Mary answers

"Anoo.. Kusurika-chan, isn't back yet" Otoya said

"Oi, Akari come back we need to unpack our stuffs" Kirara shake Akari's shoulder

"I still can accept it!" Akari pouts

"That's what you get for making fun of me" Mary said with a teasing tone

"Then, let's help them!" Natsuki shouts

"Eh? Is it ok?" Mary asks

"Un, it's fine" Cecil answer with a smile

"Because Aida-chan and Kurosaki-chan room will have much more stuff then Kusurika-chan's I think it's better if they get more help" Otoya suggest

_"Jaa,_ Jinguji-san, Masayan, Nacchan, Cecil, Syo and I help in there. Ichinose-san, Otoya and Haruka in Akari-chan room" Tomo-chan order

"Alright" Kirara nods

"_Waaiii— sankyuu!" _Akari smile

"You're welcome" Otoya smile at Akari. Akari look down and think.**_ "He's smile is so cute.."_**

"Then let's start!" Ren shouts in full spirits

"Ooo!" Everyone shouts too

* * *

**Review and comment please X3**


	2. Ruby Melody

In Akari's new room. The four teens look very busy. Akari is putting her accesesories, Haruka is making Akari new bed and Tokiya and Otoya are unpacking some stuff on the boxes

"Kusurika-chan! Can you help me here?" Otoya asks

_"Ha—ii_" Akari answers. Akari tries to tidy up the boxes on the floor and since there're still some of her stuff on the boxes, Tokiya and Haruka try to open it

"Otoya-kun, right?" Akari said

"Just Otoya is fine.." Otoya smile at Akari

"Then me too, just Akari is fine" Akari said again

"Eh? Re-really? B, but.. Etto.." Otoya rub his back head

"It's alright I like being call Akari better then Kusurika" Akari said

".. Akari-chan.." Otoya said with a blush

"Just Akari is fine" Akari smile at Otoya now

**Deg_—_ **

**"_Uwaaa—_ What's wrong with my heart beat. It's beating so fast. My face is getting red too. God what happen to me.."** Otoya think in his mind, his face turns red just like his eyes and hair. He rubs the back of his head again

"Oi, Otoya don't just space out come and help out again" Tokiya shouts

"Ah,_ ha, haii!_" Otoya answer. Suddenly Otoya trip into Akari's shirt that just Akari put out from the box

"Uwaaa_—_" Otoya shouts. He fall into Akari. "Ouch.. Akari, are you al_—_" his chrimson red eyes meet emerald green eyes. In a moment an eyes-to-eyes contact happen. Akari and Otoya face turn red

**_"What is this feeling.. It's just like with Nanami but.. I feel more happy about it.."_** Otoya thinks while staring at Akari eyes deeply

**_"Aahh.. What's wrong with me.. I want to get up but I can't stop looking at Otoya's eyes. What is this feeling?"_** Akari thinks too, the same as Otoya her eyes focus on Otoya's eye

Alright that sweet moment is interrupt by..

"Ittoki-kun, are you alright?" Haruka asks

"Ah! Yeah I'm fine!" Otoya answers and get up from Akari. Akari stares at Otoya who is talking to Haruka right now

"You're alright?" Tokiya asks and help Akari stand up

"Oh, Tokiya-nii, yeah I'm fine" Akari answers and settel her skirt back

"_Nii?_" Tokiya asks with a confuse look

"Ah, sorry your face looks like my late brother. So I was thinking if it's ok to call you that. Is it Ok?" Akari explain and asks Tokiya

"Do whatever you like" Tokiya said. Akari eyes still focus on Otoya and Nanami. Tokiya sees that and pats Akari head softly

"Aa!" Akari squeek, she's surprise by Tokiya pats

"Jealous?" Tokiya asks

"Je, jealous?! Don't be silly! I just met him!" Akari said with her cheek dusted with pink colour. Then it's jackpot! Right on target! Tokiya is good at guessing other people feeling. **_"No way.. I just met Otoya.. It can't be that I like him! No! No! It must be because Otoya is so nice"_**

"Ittoki-kun.." Haruka said

"Ah! Yeah I'm fine" Otoya answers

"You were looking at Kusurika-san the whole time Ittoki-kun.." Haruka giggle. "Do you like her?" Haruka asks

"Eh?! N, no! We just met!" Otoya answer with a panick face. Haruka giggle at her friend face and after that they continue tidy up Akari's room

"Hey, do you play any music instrument?" Tokiya suddenly asks

Akari that are putting her clothes to the drawer, look at Tokiya, "Eng? Yeah I do! I play trumpet"

"Trumpet?" Everyone then stares at Akari. "E-ehh?" Akari said

"Is there something weird with that?" Akari asks again

"Well, it's not weird but it's just rare to see a girl play trumpet" Otoya answers

"Then want to listen to my play?" Akari asks

"Sure.." Haruka answers. Akari open a box near her, she put out her trumpet and take a deep breath and "~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~" she starts playing, she play a song that never been heard before. Otoya, Tokiya and Haruka close their eyes and feeling the rhythm of the song

After the song done. Haruka and the others clap their hand. "That was amazing Kusurika-san!"

"Thank you and just call me Akari, Haruka-chan" Akari smile at Haruka

"That was very cool! What is that song? I never heard it before!" Otoya said with a sparkling smile

"Oh, I made it myself" Akari answers

"Wait! You make that song? Then you must be taking composer class" Tokiya asks

"Yeah, sorry I forget to tell you guys" Akari giggle. Then Tokiya look at his watch on his left hand. "Nanami-san, can you help me?" Tokiya pull Haruka's hand

"E, eh? Yes.." Haruka blush

"Otoya go help Akari again, I have something else to do with Nanami-san" Tokiya said, then they left the room

"..." Akari and Otoya keep quite. "Etto.. What just Tokiya-nii do?" Akari asks

"I don't know it either.. It's rare to see him like that too for me" Otoya answers and sigh

"Oh, yeah. Otoya what class do you take?" Akari asks

"Idol!" Otoya answer

_"Hee~_ that's awesome! I want to take the idol class but I'm not really good in stage" Akari answer

"No, I'm sure it's fate for you to be a composer than being an idol" Otoya answer with a sweet smile. Akari thinks that Otoya smile is an angel smile

"Alright! Now let's continue tidy things up!" Otoya shouts

"Alright!" Akari shouts too

* * *

In front of the room, Haruka and Tokiya stand near a windows. "Ano.. What do you need Ichinose-san?" Haruka asks

"Nothing I just want them to be alone" Tokiya answer and he still looking at the window

"Ichinose-san, you're so kind" Haruka said with a smile

* * *

**Gomenasaii if the this chapter is too short, but review onegaii~**


	3. Messy Tune

**Hey! It's Kirara and Mari's part! Hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

At the same time next to Akari's room..

"Stop it Natsuki!" Syo shouts with anger and still running around the room. "Eehh— but I want to put this dress to you!" Natsuki said and run after him

_"Ne,_ what's going on? Why is Kurusu-chi want to be put in a dress?" Kirara asks while tidy up her desk

"Kirara talk later! We must tidy up our room first! And you two stop it or I'll kill you here!" Mari said, she feels annoyed by her friend and new friends doing. The two boys stop and apologize, then they continue helping this two new girls room

"There's going to be a dance party in the school. To celebrate this school anniversary" Ren answers Kirara question

"That's why Natsuki is preapering gowns and tuxedos for us" Cecil adds

"Then can we come?" Kirara asks

"Sure!" Tomo-chan answer

"_Waaiii—_ see Mari! It's not a bad idea to come here!" Kirara said with a sheepish grins

"Well, not a bad choice" Mari smile

"_Haaaaa—_ then I'll make you girls a gown!" Natsuki said with a sparkling eyes

"Make sure Mari-chan got a cute gown" Ren said with a teasing tone and a flirtious one

"Hijirikawa how can you be his friend?" Mari said with an annoyed face

"I don't know it either" Masato answers

"That's evil of you Masa~ we're friends since we're little right!" Ren warp his hand around Masato shoulder

"Don't act like that, Jinguji!" Masato said and hits Ren hand

"Kirara, make sure you give me your gown after Natsuki makes it. I'll modify it for you" Syo whispers to Kirara. "_He—!_" Kirara fall down and back away from Syo

"What's wrong?!" Syo asks

_"E-e-etto.._ Kurusu-chi face is too close" Kirara answer with a red face, she then covers it with her hands

_"Oyaa— _could it be that Kira likes _Ochibi-chan?_" Ren said with teasing voice

_".. _N, no way!_" _Kirara shouts and throw a pillow at Ren, but to bad, Ren move and the pillow hit right on Mary's face

.

.

.

"How dare you move and make me the one who get hit by this!" Mari pull Ren's T-shirt collar and look really angry, she looks really scary

Ren seems scared by it too. "Now, now Mari-chan you look scarry" Ren said. Mari take the pillow and throw it again to Ren but Ren move again and make Masato hit by it

"Jinguji! How dare you!" Masato said angrily. Masato takes the pillow and throw it again. Now it hits Syo

"Oi! Watch it!" Syo shouts and throws the pillow back. Ups! Now Tomo-chan got hit. "What the?! What are you guys doing!" Tomo-chan throws it too and hit Cecil

_"Nya— _Tomochika-san you're mean!" Cecil shouts

"Oi! Don't forget about us here!" Kirara throws a pillow too and it hits Natsuki at the face. "Ah! Kira-chan! That's mean!" Natsuki said

Mari take the bowlster and when she do that, the bowlster hit Ren's face, "Ah.. " Mari said

"Mari-chan.. That hurts you know!" Ren hug Mari from behind and tickles her

"Ahaha.. Ren.. Ahhaha.. Stop.. Ahaha.. Stop it! Ahahahah... Oi!" Mari laugh and angry at Ren at the same time, she tries to break free from Ren's hug

Tomo-chan throws a pillow at Kirara and Kirara fall. "_Kyaaa—!" _Kirara shouts

"Watch out Kirara!" Syo said. He catches Kirara. "Ahhaa.. ow.. owwie.. Thanks Kurusu-chi. Are you alright?" Kirara said with a smile

"Just Syo is fine" Syo said too with a sheepish grins

A loud laugh from the two girls room make Akari and Otoya curious and confuse. "_Ne_, Otoya, you heard a laugh too right?" Akari asks Otoya

"Un, I guess it's from next door" Otoya nods. Akari and Otoya go outside and they see Haruka and Tokiya still standing together. "Ah, Toki-nii!" Akari said

"Eng? Why are you guys out here?" Tokiya asks

"We heard laughs from the room next door" Otoya answers

"Now that Ittoki-kun mention it. I heard laughter too" Haruka said. Tokiya stay quite for a moment and yup! The room next door is fill with laughter. "Let's go to the room" Tokiya said

"Ok!" The three teens answer. When Akari opens the door...

***brukk!***

Akari face is greets by a pillow that hit her face. "Aa.." Akari slowly moving backward

"A, akari?!" Otoya panick in a moment. It feels like seeing Akari get hit by an elephant

"Ah! Kusurika, _gomennasai_! I don't mean to do that!" Masato apologize right away

"No, it's fine" Akari rubs her nose. Tokiya helps Akari gets up. "What are you guys doing?! Tidy things up or making more mess!" Tokiya shouts angrily

"We're in a war! Ichinose-kun wants to join?" Kirara asks with an innocent smile

"Does my face looks like I want to join?!" Tokiya shouts again, he feels annoyed by the look of this room

Akari then smile darkly and open her mouth. "But.. I guess it's rare to see Kirara-chan is so close to Syo-kun and yet you're scared with a boy and Mari wants to get hug by Ren even tough you hate him"

_"Etto.._ Now Akari looks more terrifying then Tokiya" Otoya whispers

"I, I agree" Haruka said

_"He?!"_ The two girls snap out and walk away from the two boys. The standing in the side of the room with an embaress and red face

**_"What am I thinking?! Am I crazy?! I feel ok when Ren hugged me! And what's this?! Since when I call him Ren?!" _**Mari hit her head on the wall with a red face

**_"I.. I.. And Syo.. Just.. Huwaaaa— that was embarassing!"_** Kirara thinks too. Her hand is shivering and her face is pinkish red

"Who said I'm the only one who have a problem!" Akari let her tounge out and make fun of her friends back. "Damn you Akarii!" Kirara and Mari shout. Everyone start laughing and the they start to tidy up the room again

* * *

**Haii— review onegaiishimasu X3**


	4. Friendship Strings

Everyone was still busy tidying up the girls' room, which was so cluttered that it would take them until dinner time to get cleaned up. Tomochika sighed and sat on the flower. "_Guys!_" she whined, wiping her forehead dramatically. "How about a break? I'm tired! And the air conditioning's broken!"

"I agree with Tomo-chan," Haruka said with a sigh of her own.

"Why don't we buy something to eat from the cafeteria?" Tomo-chan suggested with a smile.

"Sure! Then let's just make everything the same! Let's eat curry!" Otoya said with joy.

"Curry…?" a couple of others repeated uncertainly.

"I think Otoya's right," Cecil said. "Why don't we buy curry so we wouldn't be confused about what to order."

"I'm fine with curry," Mary with a small shrug, "as long as you make mine spicy!"

"Can't we have something else to go with that curry?" Akari asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"I'd like something sweet, like chocolate ice cream… or something like that," Akari said.

"We'll get it for you, don't worry," Haruka assured as she gave her hand to Tomochika and hoisted her up.

"We'll be back in a few!" Tomochika said as she and Haruka left the room, leaving the boys and the three new girls alone.

"Since we're on a break," Otoya said, stretching his arms, "why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

"I think it's a great idea! I want to know about Kira-chan and all of you more!" Natsuki said with a happy smile.

"I agree. I'd like to learn more about a certain someone more," Ren said with a wink at Mari. The girl's cheeks flared with irritation, but luckily, Kirara and Akari were able to calm her down quickly.

Syo pointed at Akari. "Why don't we start from you?"

"Alright! Kusurika Akari, but you can call me Akari. I'm 16 years old, born on the 19th of September." She paused, thinking of something else to say. "I play the trumpet and I like making sweets." She looked pointedly at Kirara.

"Aida Kirara! 16 years old, born March 2. I am a guitarist and I absolutely love shopping." She smiled as she patted Mari's shoulder.

"Kurosaki Mari. 17," Mari said with a clipped tone. Everyone raised their brows at her, expecting more.

"Likes? Instruments? Hobbies?" Akari prompted.

"Well –"

"What you want for a gift? Your type of boy? You in a relationship?" Ren continued with a coy smile. Mari hissed and almost grabbed the boy's shirt.

"Shut up. I'll talk. "I was born just before New Year's eve. I play the violin, and I draw. There."

"I think Mari-chi's drawings are the best!" Kirara said happily.

"Is that so? Then can I look at it sometimes, princess?"

Mari aimed a pillow at his face. "They'll be a good friend someday," Akari said with a small laugh.

Ren grabbed the pillow and tossed it back to Mari. "You should all have nicknames. Kira, Aka-chi, and Mari-chan."

"I love it!" Akari giggled.

"I think it's cute."

"No, thanks."

"What?! Why?!" Kirara and Akari shouted at Mari in unison.

"I don't like the –chan honorific, _okay_!?" She glared at Ren, almost losing her patience.

"Kuro-kun," Tokiya suggested quietly. Everyone looked at him, faintly surprised. "What?"

"I like it. Thanks, Tokiya." Otoya shrugged. "It's just that you don't always suggest stuff like that."

"I'll take Ichinose suggestion," Mari said finally.

"Then, Kuro it is!" Natsuki said brightly. "So, since you told us lots about yourselves, is there anything you want to know about us?"

"Well aren't you all idols or something? What's with coming back here when you all have careers and busy schedules and stuff?"

"Saotome-san orders," Tokiya answered shortly.

"And the party," Syo added.

"So you guys are on break or what?"

"Do you still attend classes?"

"We're on break, but since there's nothing much to do, we have classes." Cecil answered.

"We can't always go wherever we want, anyways," Masato commented. The girls nodded understandingly. Suddenly, the door opened, and the smell of food settled in the room.

"We're back!" Tomochika proclaimed, holding their food in the air.

"I hope we didn't take too long," Haruka said, food in her arms, too.

"Why don't we cut the talk and eat? I'm _starving_!" Syo said, pushing himself off the floor and holding his arms out for the food.

"_Food!_" everyone shouted excitedly, light in their eyes. Moments later, everyone felt so full and so sleepy that they fell asleep on whatever surface they could find – carpets, shoulders, laps, beds, the whole lot.

Looks like this is a start of a whole new set of friendships.

* * *

**_Gomenne_ this chapter is too short. But I hope you guys like it. Review and Comment please X3**

–Author–

**shavanashi19**

–Beta Reader–  
**Cherry Shimono**


End file.
